<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>P*$$y fairy by Stachmou77</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25600630">P*$$y fairy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stachmou77/pseuds/Stachmou77'>Stachmou77</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Daddy!Steve, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Shameless Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:21:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,252</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25600630</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stachmou77/pseuds/Stachmou77</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Is it even possible to forget the moment you lose your virginity? Because she didn't remember or more like she couldn't register the fact that her bff stepdad was the one she lost her virginity too.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A trip to memory lane</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is pure smut. Hold on to your panties and don't forget to breath!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>“No,” she said categorically.</p><p>“Please…pretty please…” Julie begged her best friend.</p><p>“No. You are out of your mind. I won’t do it.”</p><p>Julie took a deep breath. “I didn’t want to invoke this, but…do you remember the life or death experience a few years ago?”</p><p>Her bestfriend sent her a death glare.</p><p>“On all the shit you could use this you chose this one?”</p><p>Julie nodded vehemently. She plumped her lower lips and opened her big blue eyes. She knew that her bestfriend wouldn’t be able to resist.</p><p>“Argh! Ok! Stop looking at me like that!” She said, throwing her hands in the air. “What I wouldn’t do for my so-called friend.”</p><p>Juliet jumped into her arms and thanked her.</p><p>“I let you prepare yourself. My stepdad is a little bit nervous. So be prepared.”</p><p>She rolled her eyes and gave her best smile. Julie grimaced.</p><p>“You won’t fuck it up on purpose, right? Because he really likes you and he loves talking to you about these boring things.”</p><p>Her best friend plopped on the couch. She reveled in the compliments. She, also, loved to discuss with Steve. He was as smart as handsome and could debate for hours. If he wasn’t Julie’s stepdad, she’d totally go for him.</p><p>“Why would I do that, Julie?” She asked, her voice laying thick on sarcasm.</p><p>Julie glared at her.</p><p>“I know I should have never asked you to do that,” she muttered, leaving the room.</p><p>“After tonight, we’re even!” She screamed, cackling like a hyena. “Finally, even,” she repeated in a mutter.</p><p>It took her a few minutes to get prepared. She chose a regular outfit. Tight little red dress with short heels. Julie’s stepdad was quite tall, but she didn’t want to have sore feet before the end of the night. She shook her head and patted her wig. She had chosen a burgundy one and had curled the long hair. She looked gorgeous if she did say so herself. She shook her head enjoying the feeling of the silky hair on her back.</p><p>It didn’t take long before Julie’s stepdad rang at the door. She took her jacket, her bag and opened the door. Mister Rogers looked…too handsome to be real. He had trimmed his full beard, she remarked, out loud. His entire face relaxed. He let out a chuckle.</p><p>“What else have I changed, miss?”</p><p>She smiled recognizing the competition.</p><p>“Your hair is longer, and you didn’t dye them. You don’t wear your contacts today.” He looked briefly shocked. A small smile appeared on his face. “You normally don’t wear anything that “posh” so that’s a win for me. It looks good on you. Dark blue makes your eyes pop more.”</p><p>Mister Rogers licked his lip slowly, then smiled again. It’s weird how she could notice more details from him because she was attracted to him. She didn’t want to freak him out, so she’d just focus on the more obvious.</p><p>“Can we stay in your apartment just one second?” he asked out of the blue.</p><p>She opened her mouth to question him but thought otherwise. She pushed herself out of the way and let him in.</p><p> </p><p>He was standing there, in the middle of her living room, looking out of place. The blue of his suit clashed with the warm colors in her apartment, but he didn’t care. No. He seemed perfectly in his element.</p><p>“Do you need to go to the toil –”</p><p>“Shhh” he ordered her softly. “Do you remember Julie’s 21<sup>st</sup> birthday?”</p><p>She unconsciously took a step back as memories flooded her mind. Some parts were hazy and others more like a living fantasy. She didn’t remember taking anything, no alcohol nor drugs, that’s for sure. So, there was no way what happened was real. It had been a vivid, extremely vivid dream.</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>Mister Rogers unbuttoned his vest and laid it on the armchair. He sat down and crossed his leg. He was gazing at her, a small smirk playing on his lips.</p><p>“Do you remember what happened between us?”</p><p>“Between us?” She repeatedly dumbly.</p><p>He nodded patiently. Slowly drumming on his ankle.</p><p>“I don’t…what happened?” She preferred asking. It had been a vivid dream. Nothing had been real she reassured herself.</p><p>“Julie was having a party downstairs, and everyone was partying, drinking and enjoying their night, right?”</p><p>“Hm.” Her breathing grew shallower.</p><p>“Yep. I was upstairs in my bedroom, minding my own business when you can in my room. Your face was as red as a beetroot. I thought you were having an allergic reaction.”</p><p>She frowned. She had no memories of that.</p><p>“I came to you, helped you out. You were stuttering something about an important issue,” he chuckled. “I asked you what that had to do with me…”</p><p> </p><p>Memories came as he talked.</p><p> </p><p>“But you don’t understand, Mister Rogers! I’m going to die a virgin,” she pouted, unashamed. She was high on adrenaline and felt braver than she’d ever think.</p><p>Mister Rogers – Steve smiled and shook his head, amused.</p><p>“Isn’t that a tad dramatic? Even for you?”</p><p>“And what I’m supposed to do?”</p><p>Steve moved around the room, tidying as he walked through.  </p><p>“Find a boy who’ll love you and make love to you.”</p><p>She grimaced and grunted.</p><p>“That’s going to take forever. Plus, boys my age don’t know shit about sex. It’s ‘oh a vagina, let me put my dick in it.’ and a few seconds later they cum and you’re still dry as fuck and they don’t care about that because, ‘women should be wet all the time’ or my favorite response ‘It’s not my problem’.” She flopped on his bed and laid there, sighing deeply. “I’m going to die a virgin.”</p><p>Steve started laughing surprising her. She raised her head and smiled softly.</p><p>“That’s not funny…” She grumbled.</p><p>Steve took a look at her and laughed some more.</p><p>“Mister Rogers! This is a really serious matter.”</p><p>“Ok, ok I stop.” He raised his hands in mock defense. “But you have to understand that for me, a man of the wrong side of 30, it’s kind of hilarious that your main worry in life is losing your virginity.” He made his way toward her and sat next to her. “You have your entire life to get it figured it out. I don’t want you to rush things up. Like you said, boys your age don’t really think about giving.”</p><p>She frowned not liking at all the paternal tone. She didn’t want to wait many more years. She wanted to have sex right now. Her eyes grew wide. Right now. Parties were a good way to have sex so Julie said.</p><p>“Why do I know you didn’t listen jack shit of what I just said?” He sighed.</p><p>“Thank you, mister Rogers! But I gotta go.” She jumped off the bed and quickly made her way to the door.</p><p>“Wait!” She stopped. “What are you going to do, exactly?”</p><p>She spun around. “Have sex. Parties are known to have horny people. I’m sure I’d find someone to sleep with me. Easy peasy.”</p><p>Steve who had been laughing a few minutes ago was dead serious. He looked reprobative and the frown on his face wasn’t reassuring.</p><p>“That’s exactly the opposite of what I told you to do.”</p><p>“Yeah, and?” She kept glancing behind her as if the horny people would disappear in a minute.</p><p>“You will regret it.”</p><p>“And?” She pressed him.</p><p>“It’s supposed to be –.”</p><p>“I’m going to cut you right there, Mister Rogers. I don’t care at this point. I want an orgasm or two. That’s it.”</p><p>Steve sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.</p><p>“This is unbelievable. Are you drunk?” She shook her head. “Baked?” Another shook.</p><p>Steve stood up. He raised his eyes to the ceiling. “God forgive me.” He looked at his feet, then at her. “I can’t in all fairness let you have some maybe unprotected sex with a knucklehead, who’s going to cum in a few seconds and leave you dry.”</p><p>She blushed at his crudity.</p><p>“You shouldn’t blush. Those are the words you used.”</p><p>She tried to explain herself but failed miserably.</p><p>“I’m going to propose something. Instead of sleeping with someone you don’t know, I’ll do it.”</p><p>She choked on her saliva. Her nostrils burned as her saliva went through them. She wiped her nose hastily.</p><p>“What do you mean by I’ll do it?” She had to make sure she heard it right.</p><p>“I’ll fuck you” The blush intensified. Steve smirked mischievously. “I’ll put my erection in your wet vagina. I’ll put my dick in your greedy hole and fill you up quite nicely.”</p><p>She shuffled her feet trying to not cross her legs and be obvious. There was an aching between her legs. It was both familiar and yet unfamiliar. She was used to being horny but the emptiness inside of her had never felt so awful.</p><p>“You don’t have to be this crude,” she repeated weakly.</p><p>Steve walked slowly toward her. His eyes never left hers.</p><p>“Why? Do you think those frat boys would be more polite?” He stood a few feet from her. “No. They’d treat you like a whore, manhandle you. And if you find the wrong one, he’ll make sure to tell his friends about your little pussy.” His voice grew deeper. “And I’d have to beat the hell out of these boys.” He approached until her face collided with his broad chest. “But we don’t want that right?”</p><p>“N-no.”</p><p>“Good. Have you ever seen a dick before?”</p><p>The change of subject gave her whiplash.</p><p>“No.” He took a few steps backward and sat on the bed legs open.</p><p>“Come and work for it, then.”</p><p>She walked a little unsure of what to do. Did he want her to suck him or jerk him off?</p><p>She kneeled in front of him and unbuttoned his jeans. First surprise was that he was soft but long. The tip was a pretty pinkish. She rolled her fingers around the shaft and slowly moved. Steve hissed. Her head snapped up.</p><p>“Keep going, baby girl. Take your time and do whatever you think could feel good. But no teeth.”</p><p>“Oh, and I thought I could bite it off,” she joked.</p><p>Before Steve could reply she sucked the tip. Her tongue rolled around the bulbous head, tasting a drop of precum. She hummed, finally relaxing. She swallowed more of his dick, making sure to hide her teeth. The tip hit the back of the throat. She moaned and kept going past her gag reflex, until she was nuzzled on his pubic. She cleared her throat, making him moaned loudly. He gripped the sheets next to him. She slowly bobbed her throat enjoying his growing thickness in her mouth. Her eyes rolled back as he was fully erected. She couldn’t deepthroat him anymore and mourned the feeling of his hair on her face.</p><p>His carnal scent made her dizzy.</p><p> </p><p>With one hand she rolled and squeezed his balls and with the other she jerked him off. She bobbed her head faster, as his groans grew louder.</p><p>“God, what a mouth…” he hissed. He placed a hand on her head and fucked her mouth. She closed her eyes, mouth agape, barely breathing. He forced his length inside her throat making her gag. Her eyes watered.</p><p>He finally let go of her when she was on the verge to faint. He slapped his wet dick onto her cheeks, avoiding her stretched tongue.</p><p>“That’ll be for later. I guess.” He pushed grabbed her and laid her on the bed. She let him do, still not believing she had sucked her bff stepdad. When she came back to herself, Steve had already taken care of his clothes and hers. He was between her legs, caressing the apex of her thighs. She moaned, pushing her hip onto his face.</p><p>“I thought you would never come back to yourself.”</p><p>“First time sucking a dick, so…” she said, voice a little hoarse.</p><p>Steve smiled. “And you did amazing. I would have cum in your mouth, but the night is young.”</p><p>She keened at the praise.</p><p>“But now you got your fill, I’ll need to prepare you,” he said, before diving in. She almost jerked away when she felt his tongue around her clit. The sensation felt unfamiliar yet so tantalizing.</p><p>She dropped back and rolled her hip on his face. Steve pressed her hips on the mattress and ravaged her. His tongue was lapping, circling her clit with extreme precision. He sucked on her clit like a popsicle. Pleasure washed over her rendering her boneless.</p><p>Steve moaned around her clit.</p><p>“Mister Rogers!” She screamed, as her orgasm approached.</p><p>Steve stopped. She whined and tried to push his head back. He laughed patting her hands out. He used his fingers to rub her clit. Briefly. So brief, she wasn’t even sure he did it.</p><p>One long finger slid in. She gaped, back arching. He was so deep. Deeper than her fingers could have been.</p><p>“That’s good, isn’t it?” He muttered, on the skin of her thigh. He pressed a few kisses. A second finger got in quite easily. Her body went laxed, before tensing. He had crooked his fingers and hit…God…it was so good. She fucked herself on his fingers enjoying their callosity and thickness.</p><p>Steve chuckled. “If I had known you were that greedy, I would have started earlier.”</p><p>“Tol’ ya,” she gasped.</p><p>A third one came in. She tensed feeling a bit too stretched.</p><p>“I’m bigger than that baby girl.” He groaned. “I can’t wait to see my dick stretching you out. Just for me.”</p><p>He went back to sucking her clit. The sudden onslaught and pleasure rushing through her veins relaxed her. She could hear the watery noise from her pussy. She pressed her legs around his head and pushed him into her. Steve didn’t push her this time and accepted.</p><p>Out of the sudden, Steve crooked is fingers making her wince. She was about to tell him when she felt a spark of pleasure erupting from her pussy. She grabbed her chest, dazed. Steve pressed into her sweet spot, hitting it every time.</p><p> </p><p>She couldn’t breath. She couldn’t stay focus.</p><p> </p><p>Her orgasm uncoiled suddenly after a particular brutal thrust. Her entire body spasmed on the bed. She couldn’t help herself but moan, whine and call his name.</p><p> </p><p>It took a few minutes hour or days for she knew to come back to reality. Her body was sensitive and yet, she wasn’t really satiated.</p><p>“Here,” he said, bringing a straw to her mouth. She raised her head and sipped. The first one was at least as orgasmic as what had happened. Between sucking Steve’s dick and being fingerfucked within an inch of her life, her throat felt like sandpaper.</p><p>“Delicious.” She smacked her lips a few times enjoying the cold water. She sipped some more finishing the glass.</p><p>“I know. There is nothing orgasmic than water when you are thirsty.”</p><p>She hummed, eyes closed, enjoying being naked on satin sheets.</p><p> </p><p>The bed dipped. Steve opened her legs and laid on her. He pressed some kisses on her face before kissing her mouth. He bit her lower tongue and plunge his tongue inside. He grinded his erection on her slit. Sweet wet noises resonated in the room. She caressed his biceps to his back. She brought her legs around his, pressing them together.</p><p>Steve bit her tongue. She groaned.</p><p>“Sweet girl,” he complimented her. He rocked his hips against hers. “Saw you a few days ago, in that small shirt with nothing under.” He pinched her right nipple. “All I dreamt of was bending you and fuck you till you call me daddy.” He grazed her jaw with his teeth. “I dream everyday about my sweet baby girl, calling me daddy. And me, you know what I do?” She shook her head completely dazed. “I have your legs on my shoulders, while I pound MY sweet pussy until you try to push me away because it is too much. I make you come every time and you always end up bursting with my cum.”</p><p>He licked her lips, thrusting his tongue in. He played with hers in a sloppy kiss. She didn’t even try to fight with him and let him take what he wanted. In a short conscious moment, she realized that she also dreamt of him. And maybe she had tried to attract his intention, but who cared right now.</p><p> </p><p>Steve pushed back and got onto his knees. He gripped his flushing erection slapping it on her clit and hole. He pretended to press it in making her angry when he didn't. She tried to push him in, but he slapped her hand away.</p><p>“Patience. I don’t want to rush it.” His tip got caught on the hole. “I wonder if you’ll put some red on my ledger?”</p><p>What? She didn’t have the time to ask that he pressed in. She immediately tensed. Steve tsked.</p><p>“My tip is barely in, baby girl.” He thrusted out then in. He got a little more in, but she was still tensed. “I thought you said you were ready? If you don’t want, we can still stop. Actually, we can stop even in the middle of it, it’s your choice.”</p><p>She blushed with embarrassment. She was ridiculous. It wasn’t supposed to go like that.</p><p>“Hey, don’t hide from me. It’s totally normal, that’s your first time. I’d be totally surprised if you’d be wide open ready to take it like that. Do you want to continue?”</p><p>“Yes, please,” she asked, vulnerable. He smiled softly and kissed her forehead. He leaned forward, caging her with his arms.</p><p>“Focus on me,” he whispered, diving for kiss. As his tongue played with hers, she felt a pinch inside of her. She unconsciously tensed up. Steve placed a hand on her clit and rubbed it fast. His tongue battled with hers as pleasure and pain overwhelmed her.</p><p>She wanted to cry. She felt so full, so good, so stretched. Her eyes rolled back. His dick was so large and hard. She surely could feel him in her heart. God!</p><p>“That’s Steve or Daddy for you babe.” He groaned in her ear as pleasure took them both to new heights. “You are so good to me. So tight…I won’t be able to get enough of this.” He kept sliding deeper inside her. Tears ran down her face. How could he go that far inside of her.</p><p>“That’s okay, baby girl, I know it is overwhelming. Daddy’s dick fill you up quite nicely, isn’t?”</p><p>She cried some more. “So good.”</p><p>Steve kissed her nose. “I know. Now, it’s time to see something.” He slid out in a slow motion. He moaned her name and squeezed her hips hard. The emptiness disturbed her. She wanted him back in.</p><p>“Oh,” he said.</p><p>She raised her head and saw a hint of red around the crown of his dick. She frowned not understanding what was the problem. Steve raised an eyebrow and looked at her with awe. Oh. Realization dawned upon her. Her hymen had broken. Steve surged forward kissing her with renewed passion.</p><p>“God, you are mine now. All mine.”</p><p>He pressed his erection onto her hole and slid right in. She felt a little discomfort, but the overwhelming pleasure took over. He started thrusting slowly first.</p><p>“So tight…” He kept murmuring inside her ear. “Will fuck you all night, don’t worry. ‘be so sore tomorrow.”</p><p>She barely could breath anymore. His dick hit her sweet spot no matter what. The more she tried to make him slowdown a bit, the less he did.</p><p>She finally let go. He stood there above her, beard glistening with sweat and her juice, dark blue eyes peering on her. He slowed for a bit. She sighed in relief.</p><p>“Are you ready, for the grand final?” He whispered huskily.</p><p>She raised an eyebrow. The what now?</p><p>He chuckled darkly. His thrusts grew faster. She gripped the sheets around her to stay grounded.</p><p>“Fuck!” She screamed when his tip hit home. He grabbed her legs, bend them until they hit her chest. She was constricted and could barely move.</p><p>“Better like that…” he groaned to himself. “Deeper…hungry hole…”</p><p>He pressed harder her legs and started pounding her. It instantly knocked the breath out of her. His dick speared her to the limit and the bulbous head was now slamming against her spot.</p><p>She started seeing white spot. She blinked rapidly to stay conscious, but Steve wouldn’t fucking let go.</p><p>“Fuck, that pussy so good!” He screamed. His thrusts were now wilder.</p><p>She screwed her eyes and grimaced as her orgasm knocked her out. Steve kept thrusting inside her, not even slowing down. He bent to her ears and grunted. “Gonna come…fuck…so tight…”</p><p>A few thrusts later and he suddenly stilled inside her. She gasped as his semen coated her walls. She rolled her hips, milking him for some more.</p><p> </p><p>She closed her eyes…</p><p>“So, do you remember, now?” Steve asked, still on the armchair.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Boyfriend or sugar daddy!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Present time. How things will escaladate now she remembers everything? What are Steve true motives?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She closed her eyes…</p><p>“So, do you remember, now?” Steve asked, still on the armchair.</p><p> </p><p>She swallowed with difficulty.</p><p>“Y-ep.”</p><p>“What happened then?”</p><p>“I lost my virginity to you.”</p><p>Steve hummed. “Yep, to me. Then you had to go back to college, and I didn’t see you again, until now. A year later. I had to dig up a little bit and I found out that I’m still the first and only one.”</p><p>She grunted annoyed. Who told him that? Was it Julie? No. She didn’t even know she had lost her virginity.</p><p>“Don’t pout. I have my ways. I was the only one, right?”</p><p>“Yes,” she hissed with snark.</p><p>“Good. Because I haven’t slept with anyone since you. Been having a serious case of blue balls and God know I’m not a teenager anymore, so there shouldn’t be a reason why I have to jerk off three times a day.”</p><p>“3? At your age?” She asked, suspicious. She didn’t really want to focus on the rest of what he said. She couldn’t think of his balls. His balls that she had in her hand a year ago.</p><p>“I fucked you 4 to 5 times last year, you didn’t complain. At the end, you were a babbling mess, not that I was doing better, mind you.”</p><p>4 or 5. She barely remembered the first one but the others. Doubts creeped inside her mind.</p><p>“Missionary, cowgirl, doggy, spoon, and doggy again, because why not. Your pussy was dripping with my cum. I even second guessed putting a plug in you.”</p><p>Ok. She was definitely aroused and way too wet. She cursed her boldness. She should have put a panty. Now her juices were running down her leg.</p><p>“Ok. I believe you. Can we go now?” She asked, hastily.</p><p>“Why so quick?”</p><p>“We are supposed to be at this conference,” she explained as if he was dumb.</p><p>“No.” He simply replied.</p><p>“Mister Rogers –.”</p><p>“Daddy,” he corrected her.</p><p>Her mouth fell open.</p><p>“You should close it or I’ll put something for you to suck on.”</p><p>Her mouth shut in an audible click.</p><p>“Mis –.”</p><p>Steve tsked disapprovingly. She sighed inwardly.</p><p>“Daddy,” she started through gritted teeth. “The conference is starting in a few. If we don’t want to get late, we have to go now.”</p><p>There was something in Steve’s smile that didn’t seem right. He patted his lap. She raised an eyebrow. He patted again.</p><p>She straightened her back and walked with confidence toward him. He eyed her expectantly.</p><p>She sat down on his legs. Steve grabbed her by the waist, turned her and forced to straddle his hips.</p><p>“A pretty girl like you, who am I to resist. Plus, I brought a little gift.”</p><p>“Why do you always sound ominous?”</p><p>“If ominous is making you cum then I’m evil,” he concluded with a smirk.</p><p>They stayed in this position for a while. Actually, she almost couldn’t feel her legs. She tried to move but he blocked her moves.</p><p>“Do you dream of me? Pounding you like the first time. Making you faint and die a little.” He didn’t let her answer. His hands went lower between them. She heard the unmistakable sound of belt and a zipper. She looked quickly down and tried to get off him. Steve caged her with his arms pressing her chest against his. There again, she couldn’t move. Her cheeks got warm. It reminded her of her second orgasm. How he bent her legs so far and he went so…</p><p>The only warning she got was the tip of dick hitting her hole and he slid in with ease. They both moaned. She gripped his shoulders, biting the tendon of his neck.</p><p>“Home.” He moaned. “’feels like coming home.” He grabbed her buttcheeks, massaging them. His rough hands spanked her flesh until she yelped. He licked her lobe and bit it. She keened, hands roaming in his luscious hair.</p><p>Hungry for his lips, she grabbed his head and kissed him. For the first time she was the one initiating one. Steve let her do whatever she wanted. She was still clumsy but did her best to please him. As a reward he slapped her cheeks and rolled his hips pressing the rest of his dick in.</p><p>“Bounce on my dick, baby girl. I want to see those boobs jiggle.”</p><p>She started moving and almost lost her stability. It felt so good…his dick felt better than in her dreams. She moved up and down, enjoying the pulsating hardn—</p><p>“Daddy!” she screamed as Steve bit her right nipple. He sucked the bead and rolled the other with his finger. She hissed and moaned not knowing where to concentrate. The pain and pleasure brought her to new heights.</p><p>“God, you’re still too tight,” Steve grunted. He grabbed her, stood up and walked to the kitchen. She tried to correct him and show him her bedroom, but he kept bouncing her on his dick. She screamed his name.</p><p>He slid out and bent her down on the kitchen table. He opened her lips and spit on her hole. Her hole twitched. Steve slapped her cheek and slid right in.</p><p>“Such a good girl…” He moaned. “Your hole was made for me.” He slammed in. Her eyes rolled back, she gurgled something resembling his name. She gripped the table and tried to stay stable. Steve chuckled darkly and started pounding her pussy. She bumped her head against the table to refrain her pleasure. It was so…she grunted as he lifted her left leg and placed it on the table. The new angle allowed him to get deeper.</p><p>“Fuck…should have fucked you in your dorm…should have fuckin…” He trailed off. Their grunts and moan resonated in the room. His balls slapped violently against her clit pushing her slowly over the edge.</p><p>He leaned forward his stroke getting deeper.</p><p>“I’m com…” He didn’t finish and bit her shoulder. Her entire body tensed. Her walls spasmed around Steve’s unforgiving dick. She didn’t know how he could be so hard and fast. She gasped and whined as he kept fucking her, stretching her hole so pleasurably.</p><p>“So tight…” he moaned. His body stilled. She sighed in relief that he was done. She enjoyed the feeling of fullness and the sticky mess inside her. She rolled her hips loving the friction.</p><p>“You really are pussy fairy. Should have known you’d steal my sanity,” he whispered on her back. She felt him smile and chuckled.</p><p>“Pussy fairy, huh?”</p><p>“Didn’t you listen to Jhene Aiko’s song?”</p><p>“You know Jehne Aiko?” She asked, shocked.</p><p>“I don’t live under a rock, you know?” He slid out of her and kneeled. “Anyway, I have a little gift for you.”</p><p>“Money?” She asked, hopeful.</p><p>“Better.”</p><p>“Better than mo—”</p><p>She gasped as a thick plastic plug slid inside her sore vagina.</p><p>“I don’t think it’s better than money,” she mumbled, tired.</p><p>“Think about it this way. At least, if you get pregnant, you’d be rich.” <br/>He helped her to get on her feet and held her in his arms. Pregnant?</p><p>“Do you see me pregnant?” She laughed, awkward.</p><p>“You’d be perfect,” he replied sincerely. His eyes bore into hers. The tension from previously turned into something more…intimate. She dropped her gaze and shuffled her feet.</p><p>“Thanks,” she replied quietly.</p><p>“I…” He cleared his throat. “I know that the situation is kind of weird but I’d…I don’t want you to think I’m using you for sex.”</p><p>He caressed her cheek softly.</p><p>“I have known you since Julie’s 20<sup>th</sup> birthday. I know it sounds creepy and I’m almost twice your age, but I’m interested in you. Really, not just your body. The discussion we held, the multiple conferences you accompanied me to and all the other activities where Julie couldn’t suddenly go.” He stopped talking, sighed and massaged the bridge of his nose. Realization dawned on them.</p><p>“Julie…” she groaned, annoyed. “That’ll explain a lot, actually.”</p><p>Steve shook his head in disbelief. “My own daughter…it’s always our family. Always.”</p><p>Gathering her confidence, she spluttered. “Me too, you know.”</p><p>“Your family did that to you?” He asked, stunned.</p><p>“No. I mean I’m also interested in you,” she answered, suddenly shy.</p><p>Steve’s face shone. He grabbed her face and kissed her with passion. She responded with as much fervor. Happiness bloomed inside her chest.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">A little later.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>“So, you are my boyfriend or sugar daddy?” She joked before running away.</p><p>Steve stayed silent behind her. She giggled thinking she had won. Until a deep vibration erupted in her vagina. She stumbled and rolled on the floor as the plug vibrated. She clenched her legs and writhed on the floor. Waves of warmth washed over her.</p><p>“What did you, sugar?” He said, kneeling next to her head. His grinned was full of mirth.</p><p>“S-s-orry.”</p><p>Steve tsked. He stood up and unzipped his pants. His throbbing erection popped out. The vibration went higher. She bit her tongue.</p><p>Steve waved his dick, eyebrow raised. She rolled onto her knew barely making it. He slowed the plug. She sighed, a little relieved. It wasn’t better. The vibration was constant, and the plug was moving every, time she did. Steve understood her issue and approached until his dick was in her face.</p><p>“Last year, I didn’t have the time to cum in your mouth,” he explained, simply as if it was a normal reason to shove his dick in her face, while torturing her with a plug. “The faster you go, the faste –”</p><p>He didn’t have to say it twice. She swallowed his dick to the root. Steve grabbed a fist of hair and pressed her closer. She gurgled and contracted her throat around his dick making him moan her name. His grip loosened up.</p><p>She bobbed her head loving the thickness in her mouth. The saltiness of his precum and the vein throbbing on her tongue were salivating.</p><p>It didn’t take long for him to cum. He grabbed her head and fucked her throat. She closed her eyes enjoying the burn and discomfort.</p><p>Above her Steve was grunting, swearing and breathing hard.</p><p>“…made to suck…on your knees all the time…”</p><p>She barely had a warning before he came in her mouth. She swallowed quickly his load, coughing when a few went the wrong way.</p><p>“Good girl.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>